This proposal describes a program for the development of practical and efficient syntheses of oligosaccharides including a solid phase method and its application to the construction of cyclodextrins, oligosaccharins, gangliosides and orthosomycins. This research is expected to advance the state-of-the-art in saccharide synthesis and facilitate research in such biomedical areas as cancer, immunology, neurobiology, biorganic chemistry as well as agriculture and crop production.